


Raw Eggs

by shampoo153



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little moment in time between Takahiro and Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Eggs

"Misaki, Come on, you're going to be late for school!" a tall man with cropped dark-brown hair called from a part kitchen of an apartment room, rummaging through an almost empty refrigerator.

"Mmph, Nii-Chan . . . it's Saturday." Came a muffled reply from the couch. A boy in his early to mid teens was lying face down on the couch cushions, a small blanket hanging off of his form as he lazily rolled in place to his side.

". . . When did that happen?"

"Last night, you were out of it almost all of yesterday because of the pain killers. Are you feeling any better?" the teenager had gotten up in a half sitting position, watching the older man pull out an almost empty carton of eggs from the refrigerator with big, green eyes.

"Somewhat, I'll go back to the doctor today." Was the casual reply as the man put the carton into the microwave.

"STOP! Nii-Chan, you can't put raw eggs in the microwave!" Misaki cried as he ran out off of the couch and threw himself across the room to the kitchen.

"Why-"

Crack, crack

BOOM!

The microwave exploded outwards, blowing parts of now dangerous eggs upwards and out of the microwave door. Takahiro quickly grabbed the now-in-the-danger-zone-Misaki, and ducked them both down, instinctively shielding his younger brother from the dangerous poultry.

There was that moment of silence. Neither the young teenager Misaki, nor the mid-twenties adult, Takahiro, knew what to say. The younger sibling in shock that they had just lost a microwave they couldn't afford to replace. The older sibling was stunned, wondering why the microwave had suddenly decided to try and kill his little brother.

'Well, I could get a job, it wouldn't be fair for Takahiro to have to work harder for this, he works so hard already. . . '

Tick, tick, tick . . .

"Who made the mess?"

Takahiro jumped and looked at a silver haired man in the doorway guiltily, having not noticed he was there.

"Oh, Usagi-san, I don't know what happened, one minute I'm warming up eggs, then the next thing I know, the microwave's trying to kill Misaki!" Takahiro exclaimed, clutching said boy closer to his chest protectively. Neither of the siblings noticed the new man narrowing his eyes at this display.

This snapped Misaki out of his daze, "Nii-Chan, you don't put raw eggs into the microwave!" he cried, looking up at his brother's face from his position in his lap.

"You don't?" Takahiro.

"Why the hell not?" Usagi-san.

Misaki jumped at being addressed so roughly by a stranger and flinched in slight fear. Takahiro gripped Misaki tightly and glared at his friend for frightening his precious little brother. Usagi-san gave his friend an apologetic look, but glared at Misaki when Takahiro turned away.

"B-Because they explode, as you can see, hahaha . . . " Misaki twitched under the intense stares of the two older men.

Idiot, was the only thought in Akihiko's mind, ignoring the fact that he hadn't known that himself.

"Oh, Misaki, you should start doing all of the kitchen work from now on! That's it, Misaki-chan, you're now my new chef!" Takahiro beamed at his little brother who smiled back, pleased to have impressed his role model.

Akihiko let himself out, trying not to feel the intense jealousy gnawing away at the corners of his mind.


End file.
